


Never let the bad Dreams catch you (2/?)

by Glittering_Fog



Series: Never let the bad Dreams catch you [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Beckett had another night of bad dreams and decided to spend the rest of the night with Mercer. He was always such a caring man and exactly knew how to handle with children. But after a while the boy noticed that staying at Mercer wasn't a big change in contrast to the nightmares. Now he'd even prefer having them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let the bad Dreams catch you (2/?)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Beckett is something around 11 and Mercer about 21 years old in this fanfiction. Warning! Young Beckett gets partly injured by Mercer (in later chapters) but it's comforting at the same time. So if you don't like it don't read it!   
> And for the others, enjoy reading!  
> (*whispers* I kept this chapter a little shorter but the next will follow soon!)

The silence was broken by a scarcely audible howling of the boy who still clung fast to Mercer. Beckett's breath was sharp but it send pleasant, vibrating waves through Mercer's chest and at the same time imparted how deep the angst was sitting in him, how it ate him up and he tried to mentally fight against it. Again, the man made a careful gesture and wiped the tears in the boy's face away. The slight touch of concern in his voice was clearly to hear as he began to speak. "Would you tell me what you have dreamt about?" Beckett didn't even waste a split second with hesitating and told him everything, albeit stuttering. "I- it ..." The words stuck in his throat and either moved out of him nor he could swallow them down. He bit down on his underlip, a sharp hissing escaped him as he tried to focus on Mercer's words. "It was about ... you. You tried something strange and it hurt me!" The last words came out quick like a shot. Beckett crawled as close as possible into Mercer's lap. Even though the relationship between him and Mercer wasn't ever similar to the relationship between him and his father but the warmth they shared right now felt like ... family. He couldn't affirm that Mercer was like a father to him - no, yes he was.

Mercer didn't loosen his grip and listened continuing to the boy. "Your teeth ... you rammed them in my neck and it bled ...", the boy paused a moment, "- a lot. Mercer's eyes widened a little but he said nothing. He folded his hands behind Beckett's back and rubbed slowly to comfort the boy. Then he kept a bit distance between them to face the little shuddering figure in front of him. Mercer pulled him up on his chin and wiped another tear away. A soothing smile curled on his lips. "Look at me. Do I look like I could do such a horrible thing to you?" The man bared his teeth so that Beckett had a better view of them. A small chuckle escaped him when he regarded the anything but sharp teeth that could eventually bore through his soft flesh, changes colour in a deep red tone. But who told him that he wasn't still dreaming?


End file.
